<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Price by Anonymous77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174377">Price</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous77/pseuds/Anonymous77'>Anonymous77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rookie (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boot Humping, Boot Worship, Cop Fetish, Dom Tim Bradford, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Shoe Kink, Sub OMC, boot grinding, boot licking, cop kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous77/pseuds/Anonymous77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Bradford's CI has information on a certain organization that is selling drugs. he is willing to give the information on a price.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Bradford/OMC, Tim Bradford/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Price</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanted to write something kinky, so the whole story might not make sense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today at the precinct, Seargent grey assigned officer Nolan with officer Bradford because Nolan's T.O had taken a leave of absence. Nolan got all the gears and equipment needed, and they got into the car.</p>
<p>"So...What are we doing today?" Nolan asked.</p>
<p>"I am going to meet with my C.I. He texted me and said he had enough info about the dealer now," Bradford said</p>
<p>"What sort of dealer? and what info?" </p>
<p>Bradford turned and looked at him. there was annoyance in his eyes. " It's none of your business boot. You do exactly what I tell you to and I am telling you to shut your damn mouth. is that understood?"</p>
<p>"Yes, sir."</p>
<p>The whole ride they were silent. then, to clear everything Bradford explained the situation.</p>
<p>"OK, this is how this is going to work. we will drive past this street 2 times. that's the signal then he will send me an address and we will go there." Bradford said.</p>
<p>"Ok, understood," Nolad said</p>
<p>"When we get there I want you to scout the area, make sure nobody bothers us."</p>
<p>"is it that important?"</p>
<p>Bradford just stared at him. " you stupid or just pretending to be one? of course, it's fucking important it a fucking drug bust" Bradford said.</p>
<p>they drove past the street twice and then Bradford got a text. they drove to near the address, it was a motel.</p>
<p>"Now, don't let anybody near our room. except for my C. I., his name is Jackson. he is young moderate built. Got it?" Bradford said.</p>
<p>"Got it," Nolan said</p>
<p>Bradford exited the vehicle and went into the room. a few minutes later Jackson came in.</p>
<p>"Oh hey Tim, you're here early," Jackson said a little surprised.</p>
<p>"It's officer Bradford," Bradford said.</p>
<p>"Right right you and that whole serious cop thing."</p>
<p>"Jackson, I didn't come here to chat. wheres the info you promised?"</p>
<p>"I got it it's in my flash drive."</p>
<p>"Give it to me" Bradford went to get the drive but Jackson put it back into his pocket.</p>
<p>"The last time I gave you something, you didn't give me what I wanted," Jackson said</p>
<p>"seriously? fine, what do you want?" Bradford asked</p>
<p>"you know what I want."</p>
<p>"out of all the things you could have asked why this?"</p>
<p>"it's not like every day you meet a cop who's into the same thing as you."</p>
<p>Bradford rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. "you're not the same as me. you're nothing but a speck of dirt under my boot. I know all you want is to be my bitch. take off your pants and Get on your knees."</p>
<p>Jackson smiled and took off his pants and knelt in front of Bradford. Bradford put his foot between Jackson's legs and pressed the tip of his boot against his cock. a shock runs through all of Jackson's body.</p>
<p>"well, this is what you wanted. so go on, hump my foot like the slut you are."</p>
<p>Jackson starts to thrust against him. his cock starts to get hard. He's picking up the pace, grinding down against the hard leather of Bradford's boot sole, his forehead rested against the man's knee and his hand on his calf.</p>
<p>"That's it. Keep goin'." Bradford said. while Jackson was moaning, Bradford massaged his hard cock.</p>
<p>Jackson starts to breathe heavily through his nose, still leaning his head against his dom's leg as he thrusts. a minute or so passed and with a groan, he starts to slow down and he coats Bradford's boots with come.</p>
<p>"Ah fuck. didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry. I'll... I'll clean it." Jackson said. he tried to get up to look for a cloth or something but Bradford still had his foot on his crotch not letting him get up.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you fucked up. you made a pretty big mess. I just had an idea, clean your mess with your tongue." Bradford said.</p>
<p>Jackson bends forward towards the boot.</p>
<p>He stayed like that for a while, then he sticks his tongue out and licks a stripe up the toe of the boot. His own come collects on his tongue and Bradford presses a hand to the front of his pants as he watches. He keeps at it, he drags his tongue across the boot, following the toe to the heel of the boot and the ankle, tasting the rich leather and come with a little dirt. Bradford lifted his foot a little and Jackson understood what he meant. now he starts to lick the sole of Bradford's boot. the hard sole grinding on his tongue gives him a new satisfaction.</p>
<p>finally, Bradford got up and took out his hard cock. he looks down on Jackson and steps on his cock, pinning it on the floor. Jackson shrieks in pain. </p>
<p>"That is to stop you from coming on my boots again," Bradford said with amusement. "Open"</p>
<p>Jackson opened his mouth still in pain. Bradford then shoved his cock in Jackson's mouth, he made some gaging sound went quiet. Bradford then thrust his hips forward and started to fuck Jackson's face. Finally, Bradford came into Jackson's mouth, and Jackson swallowed the cops come without any resistance. Bradford started to pant a little and put his cock back in his pants. Jackson was flat on his back.</p>
<p>"Now, the drive," Bradford said.</p>
<p>"there you go," Jackson said.</p>
<p>"My little slut. good job."</p>
<p> Bradford then stepped on his chest and walked over his body like he wasn't even there. "I told you, you are nothing but dirt under my boot."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>